Claiming the Warden
by AJ Morrelli
Summary: Just what *are* those two elves doing in the Warden's tent?


((Author's notes: First, disclaimer. I do not own Dragon Age or the characters within, with the exception of Rohn's name and personality, and this has been made soley for entertainment purposes. Secondly, this is one of several little side-stories that branch off from my main fic (still in progress...), just designed to add a little more insight into what's going on in the characters lives. Hope you enjoy!))

"Just relax and trust me, Warden. I've done this countless times before."

Leliana paused near the flap of Rohn's tent, not expecting to hear Zevran's voice filtering out from it. Her brows pinched at the shuffling she picked up from within.

"Really?" There was a touch of mirth mingled with the Warden's skepticism. "And just how many men have you done this with, exactly?"

"How many men or how many others?" the Antivan teased.

"I should have expected that."

There was a tsk-ing sound from within. "You should know by now that I never kiss and tell."

A bark of a laugh, followed by a grunt. "Right, right. But you know, I would prefer knowing I was doing this with someone with a little more experience. Might make me feel better."

"As I said before, just relax and let me do what I do best. Besides killing people." The Crow laughed.

"Lel-"

Turning sharply, the bard brought a finger to her lips and waved Morrigan to silence. The witch crossed her arms and arched a brow, curious as to why the Orlesian was crouched outside their leader's tent. Her footfalls made no sound as she approached, looking to the other woman for answers, though she found them more in the voices from within.

"You're telling me that you sat through them marking your face like that, with naught a whimper, or so you claim, and now you're balking at the thought of me doing this?"

"There's a bit of a difference, Zev. My _vallaslin _is a part of me brought to the fore. What you've in mind, well, our bodies aren't exactly made for that, now are they?"

"You'd be very surprised at what bodies can be put through and still enjoy. Now, are you going to stop stalling?"

"Who says I'm stalling?"

"I do. And _now_, if you're done being a coward, perhaps we can move on to more pleasant things?"

"You're lucky you're on top of me or I'd stab you for that."

"Tease."

The two women exchanged a look, both seeming to know they really shouldn't be eavesdropping and yet, there was something about the banter that compelled them to remain. Morrigan listened with a bemused expression while Leliana crouched there, brows arched, with an almost expectant look on her face.

From within, Rohn let out a surprised gasp, the sound almost immediately muffled, either by him or Zevran, it wasn't possible to tell. By the fact that the Antivan was still speaking, Rohn was exercising a good bit of Dalish stoicism.

"All right," Zevran's voice was uncharacteristically gentle. "That's the first step. Are you all right? Do you want me to stop?"

"No." The shaky word came out through grit teeth. "Keep going."

"All right. Another push, then."

And another groan from the Warden. "Zev..."

"Shhh. Almost there. Almost...Ah!"

Rohn's moan seemed to mingle with that of the elf's and they could hear him panting even through the fabric of the tent's flap. He was muttering curses in his native tongue, much to Zevran's delight, if the other man's soft laughter were any indication.

"How does that feel?"

"Strange." The voice carrying the word was slightly pained, weighted with heavy breaths. "Hurts some, but it's getting better."

"It will, don't worry. You just have to get used to it."

The two women exchanged worried looks as Rohn continued. "Blood?"

"To be expected." Zevran sounded calm. It shouldn't really have been shocking, coming from the assassin. "Always blood the first time. It gets easier, never fear."

"I'm trusting you in that."

"If it weren't true, don't you think I would have stopped?"

"I don't know. You have unusual tastes, Zev."

"This is true. For now, my Grey Warden, I should leave you to rest. If you think you'll need it, I could send Wynne in."

"It's not troubling me too much. We'll see later."

"As you bid."

The two women scattered away from the tent, though it was another minute or so before Zevran emerged. His face bore an expression of amusement, as if he had, perhaps, known they were there but quite frankly didn't care. He strode casually over to his gear and gathered up a few things, likely heading off to clean up by the look of what he was picking from his pack. Once he'd disappeared from the glow of the fire, the two came back together.

"Do you think Rohn is all right?" Leliana cast a nervous look over toward the Warden's tent.

"He didn't seem all that distressed. And neither did Zevran."

"Yes, but-"

"You heard the two of them, Leliana. If you wish to intrude and let them know you overheard them..."

"No, no, you're right there. I do not. Still-" Her eyes trailed along the perimeter of the fire's glow. "Ah hah."

Smiling, she headed over to the other Grey Warden, who was currently lounging and looking none-too-happy about the mabari leaning against him. Still, that wasn't stopping him from scratching him behind his ears.

"Alistair, I think," she stopped as he looked up at her, choosing her words carefully. "Perhaps you might look in on Rohn?"

"Is something the matter?"

"I'm...not sure. But it might be...something only you can deal with."

He gave her a curious look, but obviously concern for his fellow Warden won out. "All right, then. I can go check on him."

Watching him approach, she frowned a little. She didn't much care for the idea of sending in the Templar, nor deceiving him, but somehow it seemed less intrusive to have him find out what had happened.

"I'm half expecting that he'll just run screaming from that tent," Morrigan purred close to her ear, making her jump.

"Then we will have our answer, won't we?"

"How very devious, my dear. I do believe I'm growing on you."

Slipping back over to the tent, there was no retreating Alistair, which might be a good sign. The two men could be heard talking within.

"So, you didn't need me?"

"No, Alistair. I'm fine. What? Did you see Zev leaving and come to make sure I was still breathing?"

"Zevran was here?" There was a bristle in the young man's words.

"He just left. Just coincidence, then, it would seem."

"Right, well. Sorry to have bothered you. I-Are you bleeding?"

Leliana started. If Alistair could see it, did that mean...?

"Still?" A soft curse. "I suppose it will take time to heal. Ears are sensitive, after all."

_Ears? What?_

_"_If you need anything, just call, then. Sorry. Again."

"I'm fine. Thank you, Alistair."

The Templar pushed the flap of the tent open and emerged to Leliana's puzzled expression. "Ears? What happened to Rohn's ears?"

Alistair shook his head. "He's got a jewel in one now." He tugged absently on his own lobe, glancing back at the tent. "Zevran must have done it for him. What?"

Morrigan had just started laughing and Leliana hid her face, shaking her head. "Maker's breath," she chuckled out. "All that for an earring."

"All what?" Alistair looked between the two of them.

That only made them laugh harder.


End file.
